Alan Oppenheimer
| birthplace = New York City, New York }} Alan Oppenheimer (born April 23, 1930) is an American character actor and voice actor. He has performed numerous roles on live-action television since the 1960s, and had an active career doing voice work in cartoons since the 1970s. Biography As a character actor As a character actor, Oppenheimer has had diverse roles in popular American television programming, from playing a Nazi in Hogan's Heroes, to playing an Israeli secret agent as well as a double-agent KAOS scientist on Get Smart, to being the second actor to play Dr. Rudy Wells in The Six Million Dollar Man (Martin Balsam played the role in the pilot telemovie. Oppenheimer took over as Rudy starting with the second film, "Wine, Women and War" and kept playing up until the introduction of the bionic woman in 1975, whereupon Martin E. Brooks took over as Wells until cancellation). He was the original Mickey Malph (Ralph Malph's dad) on Happy Days. He also played recurring role during the first two seasons of the 1980s medical drama St. Elsewhere, as Helen Rosenthal's husband Ira. He had a recurring role as Mayor Alvin B. Tutweiler in the comedy series Mamma's Family. Alan showed himself well suited to the science fiction genre in the 1973 cult classic Westworld, where he played the head IT technician. He has also appeared in three of the more recent Star Trek series, always playing a different character. He appeared in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Rightful Heir" as a Klingon cleric, Koroth, a primary instigator of the cloning of Kahless, on Deep Space Nine as a Starfleet Captain [[The Jem'Hadar|Declan Keogh in command of the USS Odyssey]], and as an alien ambassador in Voyager. Alan Oppenheimer appeared as film director Cecil B. DeMille in the 1994 Broadway production of Andrew Lloyd Webber's Sunset Blvd.The Broadway Musical Home - Sunset Boulevard Voice roles He is recognised as the voice of many characters, often for Filmation in the 1970s and 1980s, such as Mighty Mouse, Ming the Merciless on Flash Gordon, the Overlord on BlackStar, and Skeletor, Man-At-Arms and Mer-Man from Filmation's 1980s cartoon He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Other notable voice roles include Thundarr the Barbarian, Vanity on The Smurfs, Crock from The Wuzzles and Falkor and Gmork from 1984's The NeverEnding Story. In the early 90s Oppenheimer was the voice of Merlin in The Legend of Prince Valiant. He also performed various supporting roles in various incarnations of Scooby-Doo. He took over the voice of Roger Smith's butler Norman Burg in the second season of The Big O. Oppenheimer also worked on Transformers, most notably as two contrasting characters, the pacifist Beachcomber and the bellicose Warpath. His rendition of Seaspray was remarkably similar to Mer-Man, including the gurgling effects. He was the voice of Alistair Crane on the soap opera Passions up until 2004 (when the character was made fully visible, played by David Bailey). Oppenheimer recently provided the voice of the Scientist for the 2009 film 9. Oppenheimer's repertoire also includes video games, voicing Prometheus in God of War II and Jandor the Airship Captain in Nox. In Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, he spoke the part of Harold, an ancient mutated survivor of nuclear holocaust who has appeared in four of the Fallout series games. Oppenheimer also voiced the parts of a non-player character Soldier and the Wasteland Trader, and the NPC 'enemies' Cult Ghoul Thug and Kamikaze in Fallout: BoS. Also, in the 1990-1992 compilation of Ys Book I and II, Oppenheimer voiced the roles of the Narrator, and the game's lead antagonist, Darm.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel cast list Internet Movie Database In Superman/Batman: Public Enemies he had a brief role as Batman's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Personal life Oppenheimer was born in New York City, New York, the son of Irene (née Rothschild) and Louis E. Oppenheimer, who was a stockbroker.Alan Oppenheimer Biography (1930-) He was married to costume designer Marianna Elliott and professional tennis player Marilyn Greenwood, and has three children. He is third cousin to Robert Oppenheimer. References External links * Category:1930 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from New York City fr:Alan Oppenheimer nl:Alan Oppenheimer fi:Alan Oppenheimer